SpongeBob and Sonic's Quest for the Chaos Patties
by MisterWoolyNips
Summary: The fate of the world is in their hands, the unlikely duo, Sonic and SpongeBob must go on a quest to stop Dr Eggman and Plankton's plot to destroy the world and they shall learn a great lesson that even the wackiest of duos can be the best of friends.


One day Sonic was merrily frolicking through Hydrocity Zone like a merry little frolicker when he accidentally went the wrong was like a drunk asian female driver, only he didn't kill anyone lol he just kept running and running and running and running until he finally cumed to a stop "Well gee golly wiz, this part of Hydrosity doesn't seem too familyear to my spinky blue memory" sayd Sonic it would just so happen he was In Bikini Bottom (coz it's under the sea so it's near Hyrocity K?) suddingly a jellyfish swimd bye and following said jellyfish was the tall dark and handsome SpongeBob who was following the fish of jelly with a nat, he swung his nit with much grace, passion and sexness, the amazing nut swinger caught Sonic's attention "Wow, now that's a guy I'd like to get to know a little beter" said Shonik as he admired the awesome nek swinging, jellyfish kidnapping spunge, "Well hi there mr blue spiky man with blue spikes flowing in the wind like a see of blue spiks (xept that don't rob ppl lol k im nt race-ist) " cheered Spingeboob "U LUK LIKE CHEEZ" said Sonic flubbergastedly. SpongeBich then looked very very displzed by wot Sonic sez (lol get it?)…

SpongeBob cried sexily like a sexy sexy sponge guy "My cousin Black Jack used to call me cheez all the tiem and wen he did I got reaped in th shower" cried Spinge "Oh how I miss our showery fun fun time" Sonix' face then grew to be really fucking happy " You liked shower secks?" said Sonick "Oh most certainly sir!" said the delighted Spongy sponge "Well" said Sonic "I'd hate to see you remain upset for the rest of your meaningless life" to which SpogBob replyd "Would you do the honor of scrubbing my poopdeck?" and then Toot toot Sonic warrior said "Derka derka derka, oh boy how I could love so do the scrubbing of your poop dick!" Then they went back to the Pineapple and engaged in coitas "Eep!" said SpongeBimb "GTFO GARY!" "Don't worry babe, I got this" said Sawneek, Sonic then homing stomped Gary and sent him flying out the window and hit Squidweird in face balls lol. Then Sonic said "Let's get down to bizness, to make love to your buns! Did they send me Squidward, when I asked for Sponge? You're the saddest cunt I've ever met, but you can bet before we're through, SpingeBinge I will come all over you!" Sonic sung angelically. "I love it when you talk Disney to me!" said SpongeBob while lathering his nipples in lubricant "What the hell is a Disney?" said Sponic "It doesn't matter" said SpitchBitch, "I have many holes, take your pick you magnificent beast!".

Sonic then proceesed to put his index fingar and middle fingur on his right hand inside the holes on Sponge's head and inserted his phallus into his bottom by twisting Spinge's lower half around "Wow, even Patrick ever thought to do that! This is what I call multitasking!" said SpongeBob, then Sonic retracted his finger and genital from SpongeBob's variety of hold and said "Spongey baby, I gots to deficate" so then Sonic couched over Spongebob's lubricated nips and poo pood all over them, then Sonic and Spongebob giggled with glee (not the TV show, that's gey) "Now it's my turn to return the favour" said SpongeRichard as he thrusted his cock shaped smelling device all the way into Sonic's blue spiky anus "That's way past cool, SpongeBib!" said Sonic while he orjizzemd all over Gary, "Meow" said Gary "God damn it" said Sonic "Take a hint and get out of our secks!" then Sonic cock whipped Gary in the face and Gary fell into the darkest depths of hell. "Sorry for sending your pet to hell" said Sonic "I don't care, he didn't have feelings anyway" said SploogeBob as he took his snozzle out of Sonic's rectum. They then engaged in many hours of vigorous secksy times in which Sonic got the pleasure of tasting sweet Spongy cum for the first time ever and SpongeBob first experienced fisting for the first time because Patrick doesn't have fists. Then Patrick walked in dun dun duuuun…

"SpongeBimbo how cud you!" said Patrick "It's not what you think Patdick, we were only having sex!" pluded SpongeBible "With out me?" said Rick (get it lol I'm so funny with my reference) "Don't worry Fatrick!" said SquareDick "We can have a 3sum" there was an orgasmic silence that even Squidward could hear "ALRIGHT!" said PatBack (LOL MOAR REFERENCE) then all of a sudden a number 5 appeared above Sonic's head "What's that?" said SpoonBim "Now is not the time for questions my love, there isn't much time for me!" said Sonic at the number changed to a 4, he then turned to Patrick Cockfist and said "You're a lucky fella to have such a tender anus for you to work with" said Sonic as the number changed to a 3, "Please tell me what's happening!" said SpickBick SquuurPunt "I am a Hedgehog and if you had an education you'd know that we aren't fish" Sonic sez as the number changed to a 2 "Goodbye my Spongey love, I shall rember this in the afterlife unless I'm in hell lol" his number then changed to a 1 and he had his last push of his wenus into SpngeBob's anus then the number changed to a zero and Sonic spilled all his turds onto Patrick's unsuspecting face and jizz-peed into SpongeBob's butt and Sonic was no more but he died a hiro's death, in the pooper of a talking kitchen appliance, then Patrick closed Sonic's eyelids so that he was at peace at last and Sonic's body began floating to the ceiling.

Many years pass after SpermBurger and Pattledick sa the magestic blue spiky animal die and they now have a child named Ermuntrude the Sheep Jr Jr Sr Jr the thrid who was made in Sonic's memory. Ermuntrude broke neighbour Squidward's window. "This presents a problem" said Fatprick "Well son you know what this kind of behaviour leads to." said SpurgBurg "Yes mother" said Ermuntrude. Punkrick shot Ermuntrude in the knee and they all lived happily ever after.

Fin (get it cuz they're fish lol)


End file.
